Twinleafshipping ABC's
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: 26 different stories about twinleafshipping revolving around the ABC's.
1. Chapter 1: A is for Aipom

**A is for Aipom**

_Hikari is finding that Aipom are hard to catch. But, is Jun's heart even harder?_

"Aipom!" yelled the Aipom, as it used it's tail to swing thew the forest.

Heavy footsteps and hard breathing from behind could be heard. The footsteps slowed down as the girl fell to the ground, completely out of breath.

"Next time, Aipom, next time, I'll catch you," she wheezed.

"Failed again, huh? If it were me, we wouldn't be having this problem, now would we? I'm obviously a gazillion times better than you or anyone here!" gloated Jun. He walked up behind her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, really, Jun? Well, if you're sooo good, you wouldn't mind helping me, now would you?"

"H-helping you? As in helping you catch an Aipom?" He took a step back. Hikari wouldn't say something like that. Not _that _Hikari.

She nodded her head.

"Y-you want _me _to help _you _catch an Aipom?" he asked again, reassuring himself of what he said.

"Yes, Jun, I want _you _to help me. Catching Aipoms are very hard. They're tricky little buggers," she said, reaching her hand out to the boy.

"Alrighty! The greatest trainer ever, Jun, will show you just how to catch Aipom!" he quickly exclaimed, dashing off to catch the Aipom, acting as if he had never seen her hand.

"Thanks, Jun," she hissed. "You're the best! Just go run ahead of me, while leaving me sitting on the freezing ground," she complained, lifting herself up.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Of course I wouldn't leave you," he mumbled, a slight blush on his face.

Her heart fluttered for a moment as an almost invisible blush appeared on her face as well. "Well, we come to catch an Aipom."

"So, let's go catch an Aipom."

Her smile was the okay as the two ran off after the Aipom. No branches nor logs halted them in their quest to find the pokemon. A loud snap of a branch quickly indicated to the two trainers exactly where the pokemon they were searching for was. Before either had an exact location their feet were already moving in the direction of the sound.

She flung a branch out of her way and her vision was cured, she could see the pokemon. And the sight made her stop dead in her tracks, a gasp of horror escaping her mouth.

It was wounded, lying on the ground squeaking. It had obviously been in a very hard fight.

She smiled sympathetically at it. "I think I'll need to help it. But, it really somehow reminds me of you, Jun. How it's trying its best not to show weakness or pain, trying to rely on its own strength. It really is just like you."

A pair of hands wrapped around the girl from the back. Her heart pounded madly as she tried to speak against the action.

"You know me all too well, but, maybe you don't know me as well you might have thought."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I'll be the first to say–"

"I like you," she said, cutting the boy off. She turning around and smiled at him.

"Well, I might not have won this one, but there are plenty more to win in the future!"

-The End-


	2. Chapter 2: B is for Banana

**B is for Banana**

_Bananas taste good and make for a great comic relief. How will one banana bring two heats together?_

Hikari had suddenly taken on an interest in bananas. After all, they're delicious and provide a great comic relief when done right.

She chomped off the last bit of banana she was eating, leaving only the peal. As she chewed, she was waiting; waiting for _him _to come. Bananas do, after all, make a great comic relief when done right, and she was going to do it right.

He was in her sight. He was running forward. Now! She threw the banana peal and, just as she predicted, he stepped right on it.

_Bam!_ He fell; she laughed.

"J-Jun! I can't believe you fell for that! It's like the stupidest thing ever!" she barely managed to get out in between laughing and crying.

"Ow! What the heck, Hikari? I could have seriously hurt myself, you know? W-why are you still laughing?"

"I laugh because what I did was funny," she replied, suddenly turning serious. "It's called a good sense of humor. If you didn't rush so much you'd have one too."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"It does thought."

"I'll get you back."

"I'd like to see that."

He sat down on a stool in front of the counter and grabbed a banana. He opened his mouth and took a bite, pulling the peal down a little too far. "It tastes good."

"Of course it does. It _is _a banana after all," she said, talking a seat right next to the boy.

As he ate the banana neither he nor Hikari said anything. Hikari stared at him for a bit, looking like she wanted to say something but never said a word. She fidgeted a little then looked away from the boy.

When Jun saw this he chuckled. Hikari heard him and groaned. She was falling into his trap, whatever it was.

"Hey, why do you like bananas so much? There's a lot of other good food out there too," he asked, staring at the half eaten banana held in his hand.

"I don't know. I just started to find all the good points in bananas one by one. Then one day I just started to really like them. I can't say for sure how it started but as long as the outcome was good I would say it's perfectly fine not knowing how it started."

"So you started liking it because you seen all the good points in it?"

"Well," she pondered, stopping to think about what she was going to say. "To like something you have to know all the good and bad parts of it. Bananas are healthy and taste good, but you have to realize that even they have their bad points. But, that makes me like them even more."

"Sorta like you."

"What'd you say?"

"Hey, do you know my good and bad points?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

"Well …. yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with this. We're childhood friends and all so of course I would know you're good and bad points, just like you know mine. Weaknesses and strengths. Even our favorite food, color, or thing. You know that about me and I know that about you."

"Yeah, you have a lot of bad points. You yell at me all the time, you play tricks on me, you use me, you always sleep in, and you're always late to everything."

"I am not!"

"But, you have a soft side, Hikari," he pressed on. "And what I like about you the best is you're smile."

"W-what?" she asked, drawn aback at his comment.

"I like you, Hikari. Just like your sudden interest in bananas, I took a sudden interest in you."

"Wha …. I—I …. what?"

He moved closer to her and in the blink of an eye his lips were against hers and back off again.

"Tastes good."

"...JUN! You better run for your life, boy!" she yelled in a mad furry, casing after the laughing boy.

-The End-


	3. Chapter 3: C is for Catch Me!

**C is for Catch Me!**

When Hikari is stuck, she's not scared because she knows Jun will always catch her.

I'm not sure how this all happened, it just sorta did. I can't put it into details because I was to scared to even pay attention. Well, that was then and this is now. I'm not scared anymore because I know Jun will come and save me!

It was about an hour ago this all happened, I think. I was training my pokemon on one of my off days from my pokemon adventure. It was rare I got to come home but I had to keep them in shape or they would all get lazy and out of shape. If that happened it would be bad for me, their trainer. Anyways, one of my pokemon wondered off so I went to go look for it. Well, for certain reasons when I was looking for that pokemon I got stuck in a tree. Now, I could easily climb down this tree. The problem is that down at the bottom are a bunch of pokemon that wanna hurt me. So, with no pokemon of my own, I'm in a little situation here. Not to worry! Jun will definitely come to save me! I have no doubt in my mind.

I sighed. "I wonder is she's all right?" It was really rare for my pokemon to wonder off like that, which really made me worry about her.

I got as comfortable as I could between two branches and began to stare off into space. If I knew how boring this was going to be I wouldn't have come alone. I mean, all I have is myself to talk to. How much more boring is that? But, then again, I never really expected to get stuck in a tree in the first place.

I giggled. "I sound like, Jun!"

"You sound nothing like me! You can't even compare to my awesomeness. You're just second rate, Hikari. Me, I'd never get stuck in a tree. That just goes to show how awesome I am, and how lame you are!" yelled Jun from down below.

I looked down at him, looking in disbelief. "Yeah, Jun. I would so call getting my butt stuck in a Carnivine's mouth cool. At least I have a good reason for this, while you have no reason for that. Now, who was it that got it unstuck? Huh? Show a little respect, would you?"

"That was just an experiment to see how big a Carnivine's mouth was!" he yelled back, face flushed. "I did it on purpose! Besides that, I didn't need your help!"

"You were running around crying and screaming 'My butts gonna come off! My butts gonna come off!' And you still wanna say you didn't need my help?"

"Hmph. I didn't need it. I would have gotten it off sooner or later without your help. But, if you're so insistent than I guess I don't need to help you get down." He turned around.

"You don't. I can easily get down now that you got the pokemon away from here. I was just scared that they would attack me or something if I got down."

"What?" He turned back around, this time facing me.

"I was waiting for you too come and get rid of them!" I smiled. I knew he'd come.

"So you were just using me?"

"No, I was waiting for _you_, Jun."

He hide his face. "I thought you said you didn't need me?"

I smiled a great big smile and jumped down from the tree screaming, "Catch me!"

He caught me in his arms and set me on the ground. I still was tightly holding on to him, my smile never fading.

He was my prince; my stubborn little prince. The best thing about it was, he was all mine.

-The End-


	4. Chapter 4: D is for Daylight, Daybreak

**D is for Daylight, Daybreak**

When morning comes around, what are two childhood friends still doing up?

The morning was fastly approaching as the morning rays seeped into one trainer's room. But, instead of eyes shut they were still wide awake, full of vigor and anticipation, full of life and energy which matched the pair of eyes right across from her. His eyes were also full of energy and life, full of happiness an determination.

"I win!" shouted the girl as the boy blinked his eyes.

"Why do you always win? All you do is sleep!"

"Just because I sleep in doesn't mean I'm not good at this kind of thing."

He turned his head away from the girl. He didn't like losing to her. He was alright with losing to other girls, just not her. It just bugged him for some reason.

"I can't believe we stayed up all night having a staring competition. That was the greatest idea you've had yet, Jun. I enjoyed it very much."

"Is that a compliment or sarcasm?"

"It's a compliment! Really, it was so much fun!"  
"I think I had more fun then you did, Hikari. After all you did fall asleep for an hour."

Her heart began to race, for unknown reasons to her. "W-what did you do … when I was asleep?"  
His face light up. "Nothing really. I would say you did more than I did."

"What did I do?"

"Heh, it was pretty cute."

She snapped. She grabbed his shirt with one hand and hit the floor with the other. "I'll only say this one last time, WHAT did I do?"

He smiled at the girl. "You know, Hikari. I really like you."

Before she could say anything he had already gotten his lips locked on hers.

–

He walked into the room to find the girl lying on the floor asleep. He chuckled as he listened to her mumble in her sleep.

There was a blanket on her chair so he went to get it to put on her. Just then she tackled him.  
"Hikari? I thought you were asleep?"

She mumbled something.

"Are you sleep walking?"  
She opened her eyes. They were sleep filled eyes. She smiled at the boy.

"You know, Jun, I really like you," she said, drifting back into sleep.

-The End-


	5. Chapter 5: E is for Effort

**E is for Effort**

Jun tries his best to confess to Hikari.

_Ba-thump. _His heart was beating fast, his face was flushed, his voice wasn't working. Even if all odds were against him, he was going to confess! He waited too long to stop now! Today he'll finally say good bye too all the bad things that happen to him before confessing! Today, he'll do it!

_Ba-thump. _Thinking about her made is heart beat even faster. He tried his best to conceal his feelings, but it didn't work. He loved her more and more by the day. His love for her only kept growing at an alarming pace. He knew this was really love.

_Ba-thump. _What was she going to think about all this? Would she refuse his love? Does she even think anything more of him than just a childhood friend? Why was his thoughts only filled with thoughts of her.

_Ba-thump. _He could see her walking into the town with her pokemon behind her. She was beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Hey! Jun!" she called out, running up to the boy, "What's wrong? You're spacing out. It's not like you? You're usually so hyper active."

"I—I just …. umm …. I have—have something to tell—tell you. It—it's really important so c—could you maybe umm … l—listen to it?"

She looked at he very confused, for this wasn't the Jun that he knew. "If it's really that important the of course I'll listen to it."

"Really?" he asked, bouncing back up to life.

She stepped back from the boy. A smile came to her face as he began to ramble on about nothing, very quickly, might she add. This was the Jun she knew. It made her feel at ease to know that he was back to his self.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Huh?" he asked, stopping his pointless blabbering.

"I said, what did you want to talk to me about?"

He looked her straight in the face. His eyes showed signs of being scared and his mouth was forming a scared little smile.

"I—I just … wanted …. to … say …. that …. I …. childhood friend ….. my ….. feelings …... they ….!" with that he started to run past the girl, face completely red.

"I can't believe I just chocked up, again!" he yelled, slumping onto the ground.

He looked up, face still red. The lake looked beautiful. He wished he could be like the lake. He sighed as he hugged his legs to his chest. How he wished he didn't mess up that time. If only he didn't. If only he could say it.  
"Hikari, I like you," he mumbled into this knees.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me? What that all it was? I just ran over here thinking you had something important to tell me and it turns out it was just a confession! You've got to be kidding me!" screamed an out of breath Hikari, as she panted for breath.

"Not important! It's important! My feelings are important!" he yelled back at her, bouncing up onto his feet.

She glared at him. Slowly she walked over to the boy. He stepped back.

"Don't you step back, boy," she said, marching forward to the boy.

He gulped and closed his eyes, ready for whatever she was going to throw at him.

"I'm mad."

"I know."

"I ran all the way over here."

"I know."

"I thought there was something really important you had to tell me."

"I know."

"I like you too."

"I know …. wait! WHAT?" he yelled, his eyes popping open.

"How many times do I have to say it? I. Like. You. Get it?"

He nodded his head as the girl laughed. Surely this love was meant to work out from the very beginning, right?

-The End-


	6. Chapter 6: F is for Falling Behind

**F is for Falling Behind**

Jun is falling behind to Hikari. The only thing he's not losing at is … popularity?

For all of his life he had been second place to Hikari. The only thing he was never second place to her at was popularity. She was hopeless at getting boys attention; he was a natural at getting girls attention. They both really didn't care whether or not they were really popular or not. But, Jun found pride in this as he got older, finding this the only thing he could beat Hikari at. Was it really that wrong? He's not a lady's man at all, so, it should be alright.

He was sitting on a bench surrounded by girls. This made him somewhat uncomfortable, but part of him liked the attention he was getting. Then he spotted Hikari walked down the street. His eyes light up and he jumped up.

"Hikari!" he yelled, running threw the crowd of women over to the girl.

"Do you need something? I don't want to interrupt your personal time with your ladies."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Almost all of them are married or have boyfriends and I'm not interested in any of them."

"Then why do you let them cling all over you?"

"I don't _let _them do anything! They do it on their own accord! I'm telling you the truth. I really have no interest in any of them!"

"Then isn't that leading them on? That's cruel, Jun, really, really cruel," she said, walking on.

He was left standing there completely shocked. The girl's came over to him, in an effort to console him.  
"What did you and your girlfriend get into a fight?" asked one.

"No, she's my childhood friend. We did get into a fight, I guess."  
"Aww, our Jun's heartbroken! We can't let that happen!" whined another one.

"I'm not anyone's Jun."

"Your girlfriend," they all said, with a smirk on their faces.

"Childhood friend! You're all gonna get majorly fined if you keep saying that!" he yelled back at them, waving his arms all over the place.

They all burst out into laughter.

"You've been so good to use so we want to help you. We don't like seeing you all depressed. Let us help you, okay?"

He stopped waving his hands all over the placed and looked at them. "I'm second best to her. There's no way you all can help me. It's hopeless."

"Jun! Did you forget that you're a man? No matter who she is she can't beat you when it comes to how a man should act. She's a girl after all."

"Besides, to me, it looked like she was only jealous."

"Thanks everyone."

"You're welcome, Jun," they all yelled.

Hikari was standing outside a shop window when a massive hoard of girls abducted her, picking her up off her feet and carry her without stop. They ran; she yelled. Finally they set her down and vanished like it was all some sort of dream.  
"H—Hikari."

She turned around to find Jun standing behind her. "What do you want? I don't feel like talking to you right now! I'm outraged at how much of a–" He placed his hand over her mouth and shushed her

"I'm sorry for anything I did wrong. But, you're misunderstanding my relationship with them. They were only there for, well, counseling, I guess you could say. They all had trouble with their love lives and found it easy to pour their hearts out to me. I only listened nothing more, I swear to you."

"Then why–" Once again he shushed her.

"Hikari, I swear to you, you're the only one I like."

Her eyes became wide. Her hands rose as she slapped him across the face.

"W-what did you–"

"You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, boy," she wailed into his chest, hitting her fists on his chest as well, "If you like me then don't make me misunderstand you."

He smiled at her. "I won't ever do it again."

"Kyaaa! Jun!" yelled a scream hoard of girls as they all jumped on the boy.

"Jun!"

"I—it's not me ….. H—hikari, help!"

-End-


	7. Chapter 7: G is for Gone

**G is for Gone**

_Hikari and Jun find they miss each other a little too much as they are separated on their journey._

They day they parted ways, they knew they wouldn't see each other much again. To the two childhood friends, who had always been together since they were born, thew thick and thin, this was a sad moment in their lives. A part of them wanting to stay with the other, a part of them wanting to go and venture forward, and a part of them weary of what to do next. But, regardless of it all, they went forward.

Countless parallels faced the two trainers, many hard choices, and many new friends. They got to see new lands and new pokemon, they would never have imagined before. They made unbreakable bonds of trust and friendship. New friends slowly became old friends as the days went by, old friends became forgotten friends.

Though, the journey was going good for the trainers there was a piece in their heart they just couldn't fill. They tried to not know what it was they were missing, but all was in vain. Their thoughts soon became less and less about pokemon and more and more about that person.

The sky was a vast blue color, white clouds floating in it, a small grassy field below it. The boy looked up at the sky. "Hikari."

Behind the stage it was dark. She could hear the audience roaring with excitement. "Jun."

It hurt them when they thought about the other one. So, they tried not to think. It only hurt them worse then it already did. If they couldn't meet how were they supposed to fix this?

"Hikari, please prepare the pokemon for the new trainer!" yelled Professor Rowan as he hurriedly ran off somewhere into his lab.

Hikari was finishing putting her hair into a high ponytail when the orders were given, for she had only just arrived. She grabbed a lab coat and put it on as she walked over to the room the pokemon were being held.

Three pokemon were there. One grass – Turtwig. One water – Piplup. One fire – Chimpchar.

She let the pokemon out of there pokeballs. She walked over to the cart and pulled out a bag of pokemon food for each pokemon. Taking three bowls she walked over to the pokemon. Gently she placed them down and poured the food in, calling each pokemon one by one.

After they finished eating they all were placed on the cart and strolled out to the entrance where another assistant took them away. It was kind of lonely knowing that one of those pokemon would be given to a new trainer. She may never even see them again.

Sighing she walked out to where the trainer was probably picking his pokemon by now. But, when she got there the trainer was gone and a blond-haired boy stood in the new trainers spot.

Her eyes grew wide at the site of him. "Jun!" she yelled in complete shock. All she could do was just stand there , jaw dropped open, looking like an idiot.

"Huh? Hikari? What are you doing here?" he asked, a little less shocked then the girl.  
"What are you doing here?" was all she could say.

"I'm getting my pokedex updated. What about you? You're …. dress like you're his assistant."

"Well, I …" she shock her head, "I needed a little break so I volunteered to be Professor Rowan's assistant for awhile until I got my head on straight."

"You were in pretty bad shape. You're eyes were completely blank and emotionless, you weren't so much better of yourself. You've come quite a ways but you've still got a long ways to go."

"I know, but I'll get there. Helping you raise all these pokemon have helped me realize that I want to get back out there with my pokemon and make as many memories as I can. Not just with the pokemon but with the people too. I want to make as many memories as I can so that one day I can look back with no regret and and say 'I remember when I was on my pokemon journey. It was one of the best times of my life.' I can't do that if I'm depressed all the time, can I?"

"I think think that's a very big step right there in the road to recovery. Don't you think so too, Jun?"

"Well, I—I can't say I know what's going on, but if a depressed person says that they want to be happy with a smile, when they talk about what they want to be happy about, I would say that it's possible as long as they have to will to do it."

"Wow, I think that's the most sentimental thing I have ever heard you say, Jun. Usually you're in too much of a rush to even think about what you're saying."

"That's not true! If you keep this up I'm gonna fine you! And fine you big time I will!"

"Bwahahaha, Jun, that was hilarious! I haven't heard that one in so long!" she said, holding her sides as she laughed.

"I'm serious here, Hikari! I'll do it!"

"You try too!"

He gritted his teeth together.

"Well, you two seem to have livened up."

They both looked at each other. The mood of the room had changed dramatically.

"Y—yeah I guess so."

"Looks that way to me."

"I think you the reason yo two were both depressed is because you just needed to see each other."

They were silent. They knew he was right. They had known it from the beginning, from the point that they lost sight of the other, that they wanted to see each other. That they wouldn't ever be fully cured until they did.

"I think I'd better leave you two alone. But, remember, Hikari, I still have you as an assistant for today. This is only a short break."

She smiled at the man. "That's a can do, Professor!"

With that he left the room and headed back into another room, ready to do some more research on pokemon.

"So, how've you been?"

"So-so. You?"

"Same here."

"How's your mom doing?"

"The same. Always worrying about me."

"Haha, yeah, the same. I really miss those days back when we could still see each other every day."

"Yeah, whatever really happened between us? We were so close."

"Really close."

"You know..."

"What?"

"I've always liked you."

"Mm," she nodded her head, "always liked me ….. Liked me …. always ….. what?" she yelled face flushed.

Professor Rowan chuckled a bit, being able to hear Hikari yell all the way in his room.

Jun hid his blushing face. "W-well?"

"W-well, what?"

"How do you feel?"

"A-about you?"

"Of course you idiot! I just confessed to you! I'd at least like to know if you feel the same way or not!"

She flinched back a bit. It took her by surprise that he'd say something like that, something she wanted to hear really badly.

"I …. do I like you?" she blankly said.

"Hikari! I'll fine you for saying that with a straight face!"

She burst out laughing. "Be quiet or someone is gonna hear you! I got it, I got it. I like you, Jun. Since we were little, I've always liked you."  
He turned to face her. "Wouldn't it of just been easier to say that in the first place?"

"But, you're cute when you get mad!"

"Hikari."

"I'm sorry, Jun. I really like you."

"I know."

"Hikari, your breaks over, get back to work!" yelled an assistant.

"See ya around."

"Yeah."

-The End-


	8. Chapter 8: H is for Hello

**H is for Hello**

_Jun just dropped by to say hello, but what will one hello lead up too?_

She was sitting in her room bored to death. She wished something would come to relieve her boredom. Jun would probably do just that. She hit her head against the wall. But, Jun wasn't here.

"Jun! You're so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she yelled, dropping her head into her knees.

"Oh, so I come to say hello and I find you bad mouthing me. Is that really anyway to treat a guest, Hikari?"

"Jun!" she yelled, her head popping up.

"Yeah, it's me, in the flesh and blood!"

She smiled at the boy before jumping onto of him. "Thank you so much, Jun! I love you so much for this! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she happily said, hugging the boy with all her might.

"what? Hikari, that's …. you're squishing my lungs.."

"Whaaa! I'm sorry, Jun!" she yelled, jumping off of the boy.

"It's okay," he said, rubbing his chest.

"Wow, Jun, you've been working out. Good for you," she said, lifting up his shirt.

"Hikari!" he yelled, face flushed.

"I'm bored! Do something!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! Something! Anything!" She yelled, squeezing her eyes shut.

She felt something on her face, and when she opened it she found Jun's face right against hers.

"You did say anything."

She dropped her mouth open in disbelief. "Jun! Now I'm gonna be the one to fine you!" she yelled.

"Catch me if you can, Hikari. If you did, I'll think about it," he said, jumping out the window.

"Oh, I'll catch you, you dirty little thief!" she yelled, jumping out the window right after him.

-The End-


	9. Chapter 9: I is for Igloo

**I is for Igloo**

_In the winter it's fun to make igloos. _

When his eyes snapped open the fist thing on his mind was snow. He jumped up and looked out the window. It was snowing. Since this was such a rare thing, only happening once a year, he just had to go tell Hikari, first thing in the morning when the sun wasn't even up. Even if she wasn't a morning person she would sure love to hear that there was snow on the ground, she would, right?

He hurriedly put his clothing on, not even bothering to check to see if it was right or not. In a mad frenzy he dashed out of his own house into the snow. HE stopped and looked up into the sky, a smile was on his face and his eyes was vigor and excitement. It was like a child seeing snow for the fist time. The rush of adrenaline that kicked, in as he watched excitedly at the snow fell onto the cold ground, only provided fuel for his hyper activeness.

He shot a quick glance at Hikari's house. It was still dark. No one was probably up yet. How in the world could she still be sleeping at a time like this? Well, seeing as she was sleeping, it was his job to wake her up so she could see the snow fall.

A smile came to his face as he dashed over to her house. He opened the door and ran full speed up the stairs and into the girl's room. "Hikari! It's snowing!" he yelled, slamming the door open.

Her eyes popped open. What time was it? Why was it so loud? She looked out at the window, eyes red. It was barely even dawn yet. She gritted her teeth together. Only one person would do this to her.

"Jun," she said in an angry tone, "what are you doing? It's not even sunrise yet? Why are you here screaming in MY room?" she yelled huffing and puffing.

He tilted his head and gave her a confused look. "I wanted you to see the snow?"  
"The snow?"

"And make an igloo."

"An igloo?"

"Wouldn't it be fun? Come on, Hikari, you know you want to!"

"No I do_ not_ want to! _I _want to sleep! _Goodnight_, Jun," she yelled back at the boy crawling under the covers once again.

"Hikari! You can't! You'll get fat! Let's make an igloo!"

"Will you shut up?"  
"Only if you make an igloo!"

"Fine, I'll make the stupid igloo with you so shut up!" she yelled, flinging straight up in bed.

"Great, meet me outside in five. If you're late you get fined so be quick about it," he pointed to her before dashing off to go secure a spot to make an igloo.

She grumbled a bit before getting out of bed. She slipped on snow pants, a jacked, her hat, and her scarf, before heading out.

When she stepped outside she could see her breath in a white puff of smoke. Her cheeks were red from the sting of the sharp, ice wind. She looked around to try to find the boy, he wasn't anywhere.

_Spatter! _White snow fell of the girl's face, leaving it red where the snow ball hit her. She didn't say anything, she just stared at the boy, anger showing in her eyes, for her face up to her nose was covered by her scarf.

"T-the igloo is this way," he said, pointing to the direction of the place he had chosen.

She walked up to him, still not saying anything. His eyes lit up once again. Grabbing Hikari's hand he dashed off into the direction.

It was the ledge right in front of the town. She could see why this was somewhat of a good spot.

"Hurry, we don't have all day, you know?"

She sighed as she walked over to help the boy build the igloo. Little by little the igloo began to form. The base was big, so the igloo was going to be big. The curved walls began to form, and finally the top. She took her hand and began to smooth the top, making sure the thing was stable before she crawled into it.

Jun stepped back to take a look at their finished creation. He nodded, approving of their work. He waved his hand as he crawled in. She reluctantly followed him into the place. Surprisingly, the place wasn't that bad. It was kinda roomy, in a way.

"See I told you this would be fun," he beamed, looking around.

She held her legs close, her face was flushed, but she didn't think it was from the cold weather. Her heart was pounding and her eyes stayed focused on only the boy.

"Look, see? The walls are all stable."

"Yeah."

He looked over. "You didn't even look, did you?"

"I'm looking now aren't I?"

His smile got even bigger. "You're blushing."

"It's called being cold."

"Really? Because I think that you're embarrassed."

"What's there to be embarrassed about?"

"Look into my eyes and say that."

She moaned and hit the boy on the head. "I dare you, say that again."

"Look into my eyes–"

"I'm warning you."

"and–"

"Jun!"

"I."

"I?"

"Like."

"I like?"

"You."

"I like you?"  
"I do too."

Her face became even more red when she heard what she said. "W-w-w-w-w–"

"Haha, Hikari, that's cute," he said, tapping his head against hers.

"And you're not."

"That's not nice."

"I don't care."


	10. Chapter 10: J is for Joke

**J is for Joke**

_When Jun confessed to Hikari it was a joke, but is it still only a joke?_

_I remember that day like it was yesterday. I could never forget it, even if it was all just a joke. It's still my most precious memory because for a second I felt as if our hearts were connected, but only for a fleeting second. _

"I like you." The words were said clearly, without any hint of hesitation. The boy stood straight up, a small blush on his face, his eyes focused, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hikari! What's taking you so long? Does it really take that long to get ready? I'm always done in like a minute!" screamed an inpatient blond, tapping his foot on the ground while waiting for the girl.

She sighed and put her brush down. "Jun, you'll never understand," she whispered to herself, getting up to go see the boy.

"Finally! Come on, Hikari, we've_ got _to go now!" he said pulling the girl by the arm.

"Is this anyway to treat your girlfriend, Jun? Dragging her by the arm to a party for us the 'most popular pokemon trainer couple?'"

"We've been over this before, Hikari. You're just my childhood and nothing more. Because of that stupid reporter that caught the joke on film, we have to act as a couple in front of people."

"Yeah, we're just the fake couple."

"Precisely , now LET'S GO!"

As the two trainers arrived at the party a enormous crowd of people huddled around the two. Many congratulations and good lucks were tossed around. The two acted it out well, smiling and staying close was all they really had to do. Finally the crowd died down as Hikari went to use the restroom.

In the restroom hallway, Jun came and handed her a glass to drink. "Here drink it."

"Thanks."  
"Who would have thought you'd get sick. Well, it's easier this way, we don't have crowds of people around us.

"Why keep this up?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"If you don't like me, why do you keep pretending to go out with me? At least tell me that!" she asked with tears in eyes.

"I think you need to dance."

"What?"

"Come on," he said grabbing the girl, once again, by the hand and taking her to the dance floor.

He put his hands around her waist; she put her hands around his neck. He started to lead; she followed. Their feet were in perfect unison. There were no mistakes made. To the people in the crowd it looked like a scene from a movie, a prince and a princess. A spin here, twist there, they kept dancing.

"You're getting good at this," he said as he pulled her in from their spin.

"I had a good tutor," she said smiling at the boy. Her smile was the real thing. Even if they were doing this to look like a couple she still felt a little connected to the boy.

"Huh? The music's changing," said Jun looking up as the music began to change.

"It's a slow song," she said, resting her head on his chest, "If only just for tonight," she whispered.

The song, to Jun, seemed to take an hour at least. When it was finally over he escorted her to their table that had been specially reserved for just the two of them. As they walked through the crowd the people clapped, applauded them, and complimented them on their wonderful dancing. Thanks were quickly given and they continued to proceed to the table.

"See anything that looks good?" asked Jun, as his menu fell to the table, not bothering himself to look at it.

"Well, for you I'd recommend this," she pointed to a picture on the page.

His eyes lit up as a little drool escaped his mouth. "I want it!"

She laughed. Being childhood friends had it's benefits too. She knew all about Jun, so it was easy to do couple things that involved knowing you're partner well. She looked back down at the menu, she needed to quickly choose what she want or else Jun would get impatient.

"Waiter! Over here, over here!" he said to a passing by waiter.

"M-may I take your orders."

"Hikari, show him what I want."

She let a small smile escape her mouth before telling the waiter what he wanted. "And I'll have this."

"Make it quick as you can!"

"Jun! They have other guests as well!"

"But! It looks soo good!"

The waiter, who had apparently been holding in the laughter as the two quarreled, began to laugh at the two. "A-are you two really a couple? You seem like a brother and sister or mother and son," he asked, wiping a tear off this face.

"W-well we were childhood friends so this kind of thing is natural for us to do."

"That's how we always act, is there a problem with that? Besides, shouldn't you be getting my food ready?"

The waiter apologized and left. Then another figure came up. This time it was a reporter.

"Hi, the names Kay. Nice to meet you two. You know, you're the buzz of the region? But, I heard some news from a little birdie that said you two were gonna break up, is that true? And you're both childhood friends, right? How will this affect your relationship with each other? Do you have your eyes on anyone else?" she asked, sticking a recorder in their faces.

"No, none of that is true," said a confused Hikari, "Our feelings for each other aren't that simple. Besides, we would never have gone out in the first place if we were just going to break up like that. Next time before you start blabbing your mouth could you be a little more respectful?"

"I-I'm very sorry if I said something to offend you."

"Oh, but, Hikari, it's all true. Jun has no feelings for you. It was all just a prank that he asked you out. I thought you'd of caught on by now. Maybe I underestimated you."

"Kouki? What are you talking about?" asked Hikari.

"So it's true!"

"Hikari, if you're looking for a publicity act, I'll be more than willing to be you're partner. I'll honestly love you," he said smiling.

"I never went out with Jun for a publicity act! I love him!" she yelled, banging her hands on the table in anger at what the boy was saying, "What's wrong with you, Kouki? We've been friends forever and yet you're now just acting different!"

"Hikari, you don't love him, just admit it, you'll feel better, I promise."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, her face showed she was hurt. "I _do _love him! I do! I really do!"

"Well, at this point in time, your feelings don't matter, Jun's do. Does he love you?"

She flinched. Why was it now that she couldn't say that he _did _love her. Was it because it was Kouki she was facing? She had never lied once to Kouki. Was it not because she _didn't _but because she _couldn't_?

"See, I told you so, Hikari. Jun's feelings are nothing more than–"

"Don't kid with me Kouki! My feelings aren't fake! I love her!"

His eyes faltered but then went back to how they were. "Jun, but the only reason you asked her out was because of a–"

"A joke? I wouldn't have done that to her. Not to Hikari. I wouldn't have asked her out unless I really did like her."

"But, Hikari really doesn't feel …. Hikari?"

The girl was standing there staring at Jun with tears rolling her face. "R-really? You really love me?" she asked, hands trembling.

Both boys were shocked to see Hikari crying. Kouki went to say something but Jun quickly interrupted him. He ran over to the girl and embraced her, pulling her sobbing face into his chest.

"Kouki, I think you've said enough."

The boy didn't say anything, he just walked away. "There is never enough to say," he mumbled, "but I guess I'll keep my feelings a secret."

After Kouki left, Jun realized that the whole argument had caused a scene, without anyone of them knowing it. Everyone was whispering about them and Hikari was too busy crying to do anything. Then, the tense atmosphere of the place softened; the people, who were once whispering shamelessly at them, smiled at the two. They began to applauded and made a path for the two to leave.

Hikari sniffled and looked up at everyone. A soft thank you was all she was able to say. Jun took her hand and lead her out of the place onto the terrace. It took her a few minutes before she even did anything. She walked over beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, still holding tightly to his hand.

"Thank you, Jun. You made me really happy even if it was all an act."

The words hit the boy hard. "Did you think that was just an act?"

"No, I don't think it, I don't even want to think it. I just … I just can't believe it."

"Well believe it," he said, moving his face closer to the girl's.

"Only if you kiss me."

"I guess I could do that."

She laughed as the two's lips locked for the fist time. And, for the first time, she felt like she was truly connected to him.

-The End-


	11. Chapter 11: K is for Kiss

**K is for Kiss**

_Hikari had always wondered what it was like to kiss someone. Will she get her chance now?_

For awhile now it's been plaguing my mind. Every time I see him it pops up in my mind. It's hard to even look at his face anymore. Once I start thinking about this I can't stop. It's taking control of me. My face is always red and I'm always acting like an idiot. What do I do?

"Hikari? Are you sure you're not sick?" asked Jun, looking at me while lying his head on me bed, "It's rare for you to be up so early."

I could feel my face grow reader as my eyes wondered down from his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm definitely not sick. I think I'd be able to t-tell, Jun."

"You're face is red. If you're not sick then, are you falling for me?" he asked, a haughty smirk on his face.

My eyes grew wide and my cheeks burned red. I gulped. My heart began to beat and my eyes stayed plastered on his lips. It wasn't that. It wasn't like I was falling for him. What I was falling for was the temptation that plagued me every single day of my life. It was the temptation of kissing. I wanted to know everything about it, so much it was killing me from the inside out.

"Hikari?"

My eyes could see every move his mouth made as he said my name.

"Are you okay."

My heart longed for his touch.

"I'm seriously worried here."

I needed it. If I didn't have it, it's going to kill me sooner or later. Then when I snap, I don't think I'll care with who, or what, I share my kiss with, as long as it has lips.

"If you don't say anything I'm going to fine you so much that I'll set a new world record! You'll be fined like you've never be fined before!" he yelled jumping up and pointing at me.

My eyes became blurry, but Jun was still clear in my sight. "Jun."

"Hikari! If you're alright then say something!"

"I'm not alright." I sat up.

"Then, you're sick?"

"I guess you could say that." I looked over at him as I placed my hand on his jacket.

"What?"

"I don't know. All I know is that you're the only one, Jun, that can save me. If I don't do this then I'll die!" I pleaded distressful.

I grabbed his jacket and pulled him close to me. My lips soon found his. The sensation that ran through my body calmed all my nerves and desires. When our lips parted, it left me feeling a bit disappointed.

"Jun, I'm sorry," I hid my face from him, " I don't know what came over me. I've been being plagued by a horrible urge to kiss someone. Just when it got really bad you showed up. I couldn't control myself! You've got to believe me!"

"I don't."

My heart ached. "What?"

"I don't believe that you would kiss me with such an ugly motive. You like me, right?"  
I gripped my chest where my pounding heart said the answer no words could say. I like him, Jun, my childhood friend. For now, until I can find the words, my answer will be my sweet kisses only to you.

-The End-


	12. Chapter 12: L is for Listen Up!

**L is for Listen Up!**

_When Hikari has something important to say, will Jun Listen? Will she have the courage to speak up?_

She stared good and hard at the boy, without him knowing, of course. She _needed_ to tell him something, but she feared she didn't have the courage to tell him. He was her childhood friend that she could tell anything to, but why couldn't she tell him this? Did she simply not have enough trust in him, or was it herself?

A plain girl is how she would describe herself. On her journey she had seen many people better looking then she was. She was insecure about what he thought of her. If there were so many better people out there than her, how could she know she could keep his heart? Hearts are a mystery to all of us, we never know when they are going to change.

To be honest, she had liked him ever since they were little kids. She knew her heart well, unlike some people. But, she knew she felt nothing less for him then what she thought. She liked him, she knew that. Love was out of the question, though. She neither knew if she loved him or if she didn't; she just simply liked him.

She breathed in. "I like you."

She heard a roar of laughed from behind her. "H-Hikari, I-I never would have thought I-I'd find you here c-confessing to a-a chair! T-that's so funny, Hikari! Good job, idiot!"

"I-I wasn't confessing to a chair!"

"Wow! My own childhood friend likes a chair!"

"Would you at least listen to me?"

"A chair! Can you believe it? A chair!"

She gritted her teeth together; her fist clenched together; hair was raising; an emotions began to take control – anger and humiliation. He never listened to a word she said – no matter what it was. She was getting sick of it, and fast. If he didn't listen to her after this, she didn't know what to do.

"JUN! Listen to me!" she yelled with all her might.

He stopped laughing and looked at her with shock. "Huh?"

"The one that I was confessing to wasn't the chair! It was you!"

"What?"

"I like you! Not a stupid chair!"

"T-then the confession was for me?"  
"Of course it was! Why would I confess to a chair?"

"I...I...also..."

She started to giggle. "You can't even say I like you?"

"I also like you! I've liked you since we were little! Of course I can say it – I just did!"

"That a boy, Jun! Go get em!"

"You want me to 'go get em,' eh?"

"Huh?"

"Alright, here I come, Hikari!" he yelled, glomping the girl as they both laughed together.

-The End-


	13. Chapter 13: M is for Meaine

**M is for Meanie**

_These days Jun has been quite the meanie._

At this point in time, even she had thought it a hopeless endeavor – changing the boy. What good would it do? She was attracted to them from the start – bad boys. It would only make her more attracted to him then she already is. But, having him stop bulling her would also be nice.

"Move it or get fined – your choice," said a voice from behind her.

She looked up. "Oh, it's just you, Jun."

"Stop spacing out in the middle of the road. It causes inconveniences to others."

"Aren't I always an inconvenience to others?"

"Of course you are!" he said, pinching the girl's cheeks. "You, my friend, are a very, very, big inconvenience to others. Now move your little tush," he said, pushing her out of the way.

"Jun! Why are you so mean?"

"If I'm so mean, why not just hate me?" he said, walking on.

"As if I could ever hate you," she mumbled.

It's true. She could never hate the boy she loved – no matter what he was, or how he acted. He wasn't the cute little Jun she had remembered from when they were children, but he was Jun nonetheless. She liked him anyway he came, as long as he was Jun. Nobody else even came close.

"Oh dear, Hikari, you're covered in dirt!" exclaimed her mother upon seeing her.

"Oh, this? I just fell. It's nothing serious. Thanks for the concern, mom."

She looked confused at her daughter's strange behavior. "You're welcome. But, it's only natural I would worry about you, you're my daughter, after all."

She smiled at her concerned mother as she made her way up to her room. The room was neatly cleaned, everything was folded, staked, placed, and sparkled. When she fell onto her bed she could smell the clean scent.

She rolled over onto his back. Her hand's shadow covered her face as she lifted her hand to the ceiling. "Jun, why'd you change so much? Why are you always so mean to me?"

"Even if you ask me that I don't know."

"Jun!" she yelled, jumping up and looking at the boy.

He was sitting on the tree branch just outside her window – crossed legged, his mouth hidden behind his scarf, face red all the way up to his ears, and an embarrassed look on his face. For some reason seeing Jun like this made her think it was all some dream. But, there he was, in flesh and blood, outside her window.

"What are you doing? Get down and come 'ere."

He hesitated only for the briefest of moments before crawling threw her window.

"Well, mind explaining why you were peeping on me?"

"No."

"Jun."

"I wasn't peeping. I came here to apologize. I'm sorry for earlier, for everything. I've been really mean lately. I'm sorry for that, Hikari."

"It's no problem. I don't think I even have it in me to get mad at you, Jun, well, not seriously mad, anyways." She sat down on the edge of her bed, Jun soon followed.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Nope, I don't even think I could get mad at you for anything."

"Then, you won't get mad?" he mumbled something.

"Huh? Why would I get mad?"

"Heh. You're a good girl, Hikari," he said, rubbing her head. "I like that about you. I like you."

She looked up at the boy, a awkward smile on her face."I like you? You just said I like you?" she turned her head, the awkward smile still there. "This has got to be a dream. If it is, mom, _don't_ wake me up."

"It's not a dream!"

She looked at the boy. "It's not?"

"It's not."

"I like you, Jun. I like you so much, so, so much," she said with a straight face.

"What? You're gonna get fined for saying that with a straight face!"

"I am? I-I'm too shocked. I'm sorry."

He stopped and looked at her, his blush getting worse. "I-it's fine."

"Ha, get it? It's fine."

"You have a bad sense of humor."  
"Right now anything would be funny."

"Get serious."

Her eyes turned serious. "I've been completely serious about you! You don't need to worry about that!"

"What the heck?"

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry."

"Jun!"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her close until their noses were touching. "I love you, idiot."

Her eye twitched as something boiled inside her. "You meanie!"

-The End-


	14. Chapter 14: N is for Nighttime

**N is for Nighttime**

_Jun stops over for a nighttime visit. Will there be more than just cards?_

It was nighttime when Hikari was getting into bed. Her eyes were heavy, and she knew she couldn't stay awake much longer. It was time for her to hit the hay. Sweet dreams she would have, or so she thought.

Her eyes closed and she breathed in one last big breath. A yawn escaped her mouth. She curled up in her warm, cozy blankets. It was silent.

"Hikari! I wanna play!" came a booming voice from outside the covers, which she wrapped herself in. "Let's play cards! Let's play cards! Get up you sleepyhead!" he urged, shaking the girl.

"What time do you think it is?" she yelled, jumping up out of bed, ready to kill the boy.

"Um? Nighttime? Playtime? I don't know. Whatever time you want it to be. And, I want it to be playtime so, come play cards with me, Hikari."

"I _don't _want to. I _want _to go to sleep. Every heard of it, Jun?"

"Why is Hikari always cranky when she gets up?"

"Gets up! I haven't even gone to sleep yet!"

"Cards!"

"Fine," she said in utter defeat. She gave up. There was no chance she would win against him. When he wanted something, and you were against it, it was like talking to a wall. He _always _got what he wanted.

She sat down on the floor across from the boy. He gave her her cards and he got his.

"What are we playing?" she asked, looking at the cards.

"Speed. What else?"

She giggled. "Jun, that's so like you."

"How do _you _know what is like me or not?"

She glared at him. "Well, I'm your _childhood _friend. We _grew up _together. Of course I would know. What are you? Stupid?"

He gasped at her comment, somewhat offended at his friend's remark about him. "W-what? H-Hikari, how could you say such a thing about me? I-I thought I was special to you? I'm your childhood friend! T-that's just too cruel, Hikari."

"What are you blabbing about now, Jun?"

"Y-You … just …. you …."

"Go on, blab your mouth some more. I'm all ears, really. I just live to listen to you blab about nothing all the time, you know?"

His face brightened up. "Really, Hikari?"

"Huh? Of course not."

His face became menacing. "Hehehe, I thought so."

She flinched back. "W-what the?"

He smiled at her. "Got ya!"

"That wasn't funny," she said, laughing herself.

"You're right it's not. It's beautiful."

"What?"

"You're smile!"

"Huh?"

"Hey, Hikari? Do you like me? Cos, you know, I like you."

"Ugh, well, I …. it's not like …. well …. um."

"Yes or no."

"Maybe?"

He began to sulk. "Do you hate me?"

"No! How could I?"

"Then you like me?"

"I'm in limbo."

"Yes or no."

Her face was red, but said: I'm not going to give into you, no matter what.

"I already confessed, so you won't loss to me," he pointed out, chuckling at the face the girl was making.

"I like you."

"I know. It's obvious."

-The End-


	15. Chapter 15: O is for Orange

**O is for Orange **

_Why does Jun like orange so much?_

The question just randomly popped into her head one summer day as she and Jun were eating ice cream. It wasn't like it had any particular meaning or anything like that. It was just a question that came across her mind when she realized that Jun really liked orange. "Hey, Jun? Why do you like orange so much?"

"Hm?" he asked, looking over at the girl, with a popsicle in his mouth. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I just realized that you've liked the color orange since we were little. I was just wondering if there was a particular reason you did or if it was just because you simply like it."

"Well," he looked down at his popsicle, a bit hesitant, "I guess there is a reason I like it so much."

"Why?" She didn't honestly think that their was a particular reason why he liked orange so much. She had just thought that he thought it was a nice color. It really sparked her interest.

"That-that is because … because … it's just because!" he yelled, face flushed.

"That's not a good excuse! It had to be because of something right!" she yelled back at the boy. Why wouldn't he tell her the reason? It's just a simple question!

"It's personal, alright? I-I'll tell you when I'm good and ready to tell you!" His popsicle fell out of his hand. "Gwaa! My popsicle!"

She just stared at the boy as he freaked out over his popsicle. Was it that personal of a question? She could think of a lot of other questions that were more personal then that. Unless he was hiding something from here. Why would he? They were childhood friends who told each other everything. What was there to hide. She sucked on her popsicle some more before it started to melt.

Jun ran inside Hikari's house, with the dirty popsicle in his hand, to go get a fresh, new, clean popsicle to eat. After a few minutes he came out with a new popsicle. Just as the old one had been, it was orange. He sat beside her, just as he had been previously. "So, the weather's nice."

"Are you hiding something from me?" she asked, partially taking the popsicle out of her mouth.

He flinched at the question. A cold sweat came upon him. "N-no. Why would I be hiding something from you? You're my childhood friend," he said, trying his best to smile naturally.

"Yeah, so I know you're hiding something from me. Just spill it would ya? It's not that big of a deal anyways. I'm just asking you a simple question."

"That's just it! It's not simple! There's a reason I like it so much. B-but I just can't tell you!"

"Why?"

"Because I like you!"

They were both silent. Jun stood there frozen, in shock, at what he just said. Hikari stared at Jun, seemingly in shock.

Hikari began to laugh. She fell to the ground. "Is that it? Was that it? That's why you couldn't tell me?"

"Huh? Wha …. no that's … yeah."

She smiled at the boy. "Yeah, it's stupid. You could've just told me."

"It's not easy!"

"I like you. It's pretty easy, you know?"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

A smile also appeared on his face. He bent down and rested his chest on his knees, smiling at the girl. "I think it'll get interesting from here on out."

-The End-


	16. Chapter 16: P is for Painful

**P is for Painful**

_It's painful watching her with another man. So, I'll steal her heart away._

My heart ached as I watched her with him. I wanted her so bad, so bad it hurt. When she wasn't with me it hurt, when she was with another man it hurt, when she didn't pay attention to me it hurt. Was there any cure for this love sickness? There was only one option. All I have to do is steal her, make her fall head over heals in love with me.

"Jun!"

My eyes popped open at the mention of my name. "W-what? What? I'm up. I'm up. What's wrong? Where's the fire?" I asked completely confused, looking all over the place to try to figure out what happened.

Hikari sat beside me staring at me like he was nuts. "Were you really asleep? You were spacing out just now? Are you okay? It's a good thing I saw you. Who knows what would have happened to you."

"Hikari … thank-thank you." A reassuring feeling washed over my body. I leaned back against the couch, making sure not to take my eyes off of her. Surely she was my light. She's the only one for me, surely.

Her face was red. "W-why are you thanking me. Y-you're a true idiot you know. If you would just think about things, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?" she said, crossing her arms and looking away from me. She was cute when she was embarrassed.

"I was thanking you because I was happy you were thinking about me. It made me really happy, thank you, Hikari," I said with a smile.

"R-really, only you would say such embarrassing things like that," she stopped and looked at me, placing her hand on my cheek. "If only I could find someone like you, I'd surely fall in love with them."

The look on her face was a sad look, but my hear was pounding fast. I could feel my face growing red, for this feeling was becoming a common occurrence, and hid my face behind my bangs. "D-does that mean that you're type of guy is someone like me? So," I looked up into her eyes, my face completely serious, " you could fall in love with me?"

She drew back from me, not so much she'd fall off the the couch, but enough to stay away from me. Her face looked distressed from my comment, but I was completely serious. "D-don't be stupid! Y-you're just a childhood friend. Y-you only … just …." she stopped, pulling her bangs out of her face. "My type of guy is someone like you. I wanted him to be strong, so he could protect me; honest, so we could tell each other everything, and I'd know he'd listen to whatever I had to say, not matter how cheesy or stupid it was; loyal, so I know he wouldn't betray me, that he'd be mine forever, so I would know he would be right there by me; I wanted someone like that. It just so happens that you turned out to be someone like that. I … to me you're just a childhood friend."

I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't hurt as I listened to her say those words about me. I had always loved this girl, ever since I was little. "Even if you find a person like me, they won't be me."

Her eyes got wide, and her distressed, saddened looked got worse.

"Ever since we were little you've always been a klutz. I'd always have to look out for you. It'd make me worried thinking that you were alone, so I never left your side, no matter how annoying I found it."

"I-If I was such a pain, you didn't have to follow me around all the time!"

"You always like to find ways to get into trouble, constantly running around all the time looking for new things to do. I would get exhausted after just one day of watching you."

"I-I'm sorry if I was such a burden! I … I just … just liked having fun with you."

"You were, and still are, never honest with yourself. But, I liked it when you would call me late at night to come over to your room and sleep with you because you had a nightmare. We'd just sit there and talk the night away until we finally fell asleep. I really liked that, you know?"

"Sometimes I really wonder why I called you. I could have just as easily called my mom but …... wait a second! This is just a long list of bad things about me! What the?"

"But," I wrapped my hands around her neck, "those are all the things I like about you, even if they're all bad."

"H-huh? W-what a-are y-you t-t-talking ab-bout, Jun?"

"Looking back at when we were kids, haven't I always been the only one in your eyes this whole time?"

She looked confused, and a bit scared, just sitting there looking at me. I don't think she expected me to say what I did, I didn't even expect it. But, all I know is, the whole time I was talking to her, the only thing on my mind was my thoughts of how I wanted her.

Her smile at me made me feel reassured once again. It was that smiled which I loved so much. "Yes, Jun, you're right. I guess you are the only one that I ever looked at."

Surely, I made no mistake. She was my light, my life. She was mine, for now and forever, all mine.

-The End-


	17. Chapter 17: Q is for Quit

**Q is for Quit**

_Will Jun give up on his love after he hears his love loves someone else? Is it really true? _

It was an accident. He really didn't mean to, or want to, hear what she said. That was the night, a night he never would be able to forget, that changed his life. A heartbroken boy and a lovesick girl surrounded in misunderstandings that hide the heart; words unspoken, actions undefined, hearts down under, cloaked in blackness.

"I like him; I really, really like him." Those were the words that changed him; words he never wanted to hear if they weren't directed to him.

For him it was an ordinary day, like any other day. He, just as he always had before, ran up to the girl's room. But, before he could get to her room he stopped. From inside the room he could hear Hikari's voice talking to someone. He moved in closer until his ear was against the door.

"I-I'm telling you it's not like that!"

She sounded embarrassed.

"I-it's not like I hate him, I couldn't hate him. He's important to me."

What was she talking about? A guy?

"W-well, yeah, I like him; I really, really like him! B-But confessing is too much! I … the rlationship we have, I don't want to ruin it. I don't want to loose him."

_Stab. _He clenched his heart; his face distorted. W-why was she … who did she like? Why? Why wasn't he good enough? He hit his fist on the wall. The pain he felt as his hand hit the wall nothing compared to how he felt right now.

_Beep. _She turned the phone off and slowly opened her door. The sound that he heard scared her, but she felt she needed to look. "J-Jun," was all she could muster out. It wasn't like her to be at a loss of words like this. Was it because of her conversation?

He didn't want to see her. If he looked at her the sharp pain in his chest would get worse. It was already almost unbearable as it was. "W-what were you talking about?" He didn't want to hear it. Why did he ask if he didn't want to hear? He didn't understand at all.

Her heart pounded. "I-It was nothing really. J-Just some girl talk, nothing for you to be concerned over."

It got worse. It was echoing through his whole body. At this point, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing anymore. He could feel his body lift up, leaning against the wall for support.

"Jun! Are you alright?" she screamed, seeing the boy in pain.

When she touched him, his body pulsed with lust for the girl. "H-Hikari, I …. I need..."

She was scared, worried for the boy's sake. She moved over to his front, to take a better look at his face. "Jun, what's wrong?"

He collapsed on her. "Let me stay like this for a little while. All I ask of you is that and that you listen to what I have to say. Can you at least to that much for me?"

Tears began to well up in her face. "I'd do anything for you! I just want to be be safe! I-If you want me to listen, I'll listen!"

A small, warm feeling washed over him. Looking up at the girl he smiled. "Two questions, that's all."

She gulped. "A-alright."

"Do you …. like someone?"

Her face got red, showing signs of discomfort, but nonetheless she replied. "Y-yes."

_Ba-thump. _"Last question. Who-who is it that you like?"

By this point the girl's face showed maximum embarrassment and discomfort. Her eyes never directly looked at the boy until she finally began to speak. "The person I like is a big dummy."

"W-what?"

"H-he's always so self-centered and acts like he's the best at everything. But, when it comes down to it, I think he pays more attention to me then I do to myself. He's rushed and always annoys me, but I can't stay mad at him. I like him a lot."

"W-who is it."

She looked up and glared at him, tears in her eyes. "W-who do you think? It's embarrassing! Would you stop being so oblivious all the time!"

"Who?"

"Mmm … You! You big dummy! Who did you think it was?"

"I don't know! That's why I asked!"

"W-well … you … you didn't have to be so oblivious. I-it's embarrassing, you know?"

No reply.

"Mmm."

She could feel him shaking. She looked up to find him try to stop himself from laughing. "I-I'm stupid, aren't I?"

"YOU'RE A BIG IDIOT! IDIOT!" she roared with anger, which only made the boy laugh even more.

"Yep," he said, grabbing her, "I like you a whole bunch, Hikari."

-The End-


	18. Chapter 18: R is for Rushed

**R is for Rushed**

_Jun is always rushed. Will he ever notice a lonely Hikari?_

They're childhood friends with a good relationship, being almost as close as real siblings, if not more. But, as close as they are, they never quite get each others feelings, unless they spell them out. Whenever you said one of their names, the other would always follow. It was never just one of them, for they were always together.

The girl sat by the small pond, that lay just south of here house, poking the water's surface with a stick, sending ripples throughout the water's surface. She starred at how the ripples expanded and disappeared, like they never existed in the first place. She wished her head would clear so that she could think better then how she was.

She was a rather lonely girl right now. There were times when she hated the fact that her childhood friend was so rushed all the time. It felt like he was neglecting her. She didn't like this feeling at all. Even though she was lonely, he was too rushed to pay any attention to her. She didn't like it.

"Hikari? What are you doing? That looks boring," said a blond, poking his nose into what the girl was doing, once again.

She didn't even bother to glance at the boy. "If it's so boring then what are you doing here?"

"Hmm? You know, that's a good question. I promised my mom to go help her with cleaning the house today. Sorry, Hikari."

"What are you apologizing for? It's not like you've done anything wrong. I don't get you, Jun. If you promised your mom, shouldn't you be helping her right now?" She poked the surface again, trying her best to ignore the boy, which was almost impossible.

He was becoming impatient with the girl. "I'm on break so I thought I'd come and see what you're up too. We haven't had time to really talk, you know?" He bent down next to the girl, watching the last of the ripples disappear into the water. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you. Were you lonely?"

Her stubborn face didn't diminish, but tears slowly swelled up in her eyes. She couldn't respond to his question for she was far beyond lonely at this point. He had always been with her. Since she couldn't talk, she shook her head, trying her best to hold back her tears.

The blond smiled at the girl for being honest with herself. He knew the best how stubborn of a person she could be, so he was very proud of her. "I'm sorry, Hikari." He put his arm around the girl and pulled her closer to him, taking in her sweet scent.

"Hey, Jun?"

"Yeah?"

"Jun, I really like you."

"Mm-hm, so do I, so do I."

"So then–"

"Jun! Where are you? You're breaks over! Get back here, NOW!" screamed his mother, as she stepped out of the house with a broom in hand, ready to beat the boy back in the house.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Hikari, I gotta go. See ya later!" he yelled, running back to his house, before his mother's fury was unleashed with her broom.

"Juuun!" she yelled, her anger boiling over.

-The End-


	19. Chapter 19: S is for Staying the Night

**S is for Staying the Night**

_Jun and Hikari love to have sleepovers. But, are they getting too old for it?_

Ever since they were young, the two childhood friends have always loved to sleepover at one of their houses. But now, they begin to wonder: Are we too old for this stuff?

The room was dark, being only lite by the television screen two children were sitting in front of, completely absorbed in their game they were playing. The screen flickered black, for the briefest of moments, then the screen split in half, one saying you win, the other saying you lose.

"Would you just give it up, Jun? This is the tenth time I've beaten you in a row. You're not going to win," she sighed, wishing the boy would stop being so stubborn.

"There's no way I'm getting discouraged because of something like that! Let's do it again!" he ambitiously yelled, ready to have a rematch with the girl, confident he wasn't going to loose this time.

"Jun! Shut up! It's the middle of the night! Your mom's gonna be mad if you wake her up again!" she whispered, shushing the boy up, once and for all.

"Fine fine, I'll shut up. I'll just play by myself. I don't need you," he mumbled, switching the game to one player, beginning a new game by himself.

She giggled at his childish behavior. But, that was just like him. She sat down behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder. Though, he minded it much, his ego wouldn't let him show it, so he acted as if he didn't care. The only trace of his disapproval toward her actions was the slight blush on his face that was hidden in the darkness of the night.

"Hey, you're gonna die if you do that," she said, watching him diligently play the game, giving him a helping advice when needed.

"I know. But, I need to get this thing here," he said, almost completely focused on the game, his other self focused on how Hikari was clinging to him.

"You're getting distracted." She saw the unusual behavior in the boy as he played the game.

He stopped the game, quiet as a mouse. "Aren't we getting too old for this? Sleepovers? They're what kids do; we're too old for it anymore."

Her eyebrow twitched. "We're not. It really doesn't matter how old we get, right? Even old people have sleepovers. I don't think we're too old."

He looked dishearted. "No. We are. End of story."

She let go of him, falling to the floor. "Why?"

"Because, Hikari … just because."

A tear rolled down her face. Without saying a word she got up and headed toward the door. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, Jun was already holding her tightly against him.

"Do you really need an explanation?"

Her hand slid off the doorknob. "Yeah, I do! I do because I like you! I don't want our friendship to be ruined. I don't want that!" she sobbed.

His hand patted her head, trying his best to console her. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"That's it?"

He hugged her tighter. "I love you."

-The End-


	20. Chapter 20: T is for Treasure

**T is for Treasure**

_One day Jun mentions a treasure. What could it be? _

It was just an ordinary day, ordinary conversation, ordinary people. It was just the ordinary people doing the same ordinary thing they always did: talk about ordinary things.

"Yeah, I guess that's right. I do have a treasure. Making sure that it doesn't get tainted is something I also have to do, seeing as it's my treasure and all." The words echoed through her head as he said them. There was something about them that made her want to know what they were about. Something that resided deep within her own heart.

"W-what is it?" Her eyes were focused on him, though, he seemed to be perfectly fine.

"It's nothing really." He smiled at her – his way of cutting the conversation off.

She turned her head and mumbled something as she cast out her fishing line. With a splash the hook went in the water and sank. All she had to do now was wait. But, the awkward silence would driver her insane before Jun became impatient, and that was saying something, seeing as he had a very, very short attention span.

"J-Jun?"

No answer.

"Jun?"

Still no answer.

"JUN! What the freak are you doing?" she yelled in full anger, finally looking over at the boy. Turns out, he was so engrossed with trying to get his fishing line all untangled – which he was only making worse – he didn't even hear her.

He turned over to her, tears in his eyes, a look of defeat plastered onto his face. "M-my fishing line's ... all tangled up." He lifted his hands, which were all wound up in a ball with the fishing lines. "H-help me."

She tried her best to contain her laughter, placing both her hands on her both in attempts to stop it.

This, though, only made the boy mad. "Don't laugh at me!" he shouted, jumping up, dragging his fishing pole along with him.

She looked over at him, tears rolling down her face from laughing too hard. "D-don't come any closer, Jun," she said, her words becoming muffled from her hands and from her laughing to hard.

"I'll go where I wanna go, and I wanna go over there!" he yelled, stomping closer to the girl.

She scooted back. "N-no don't ... don't come ... stop ... shoo shoo," she protested.

"Nope." He stopped, for a brief moment, and fiddled with his hands. All the while, Hikari was watching his every movement very closely. Finally, after a few seconds, his hands got released. He looked up at the girl, a sinister smile on his face. "Hikari."

He was right above her. "J-Jun? W-what are you doing?" For once in her life, she was actually scared of him.

"Time for a punishment, Hikari." He bent down, grabbing the girl by the arms.

"For what?" She tried to wiggle away.

He smiled sweetly at her. "For laughing at me." Before she could protest, his lips were on her's. She could feel her heart pound as her face reddened, her eyes slowly closing.

She felt his forehead hit her's as she came to. "Say you love me," he ordered, his face also red.

She looked away, not ready to make eye contact with him. "N-not until you tell me what your treasure is first," she demanded, crossing her arms.

He laughed, which cased her to turn her head to glare madly at him. "It's you."

-The End-


	21. Chapter 21: U is for Umbrella for Two

**U is for Umbrella for Two**

_Don't you just love raining days? You get to share am umbrella with the person you like. (Young Jun and Hikari)_

"Aww, it's raining!" said a disappointed Jun. He was on his tiptoes looking out the raining window, the ledge just below his eyes.

Hikari walked over behind him, tilting her head. "A-are you gonna go home in the rain?" she asked, clutching tightly the umbrella in her hand.

"Yeah! I'm a guy, Hikari! We can handle things like this!" he said confidently, clutching his fists together, smiling at the boy.

She shied back a little. "U-umm...s-since we need to get home soon or our moms are gonna yell at us, w-would you just...like to use...my umbrella w-with me?"

He looked blankly at the girl, wondering if she even heard what he was saying about being a guy. "Hikari, I–"

_CRASH! _A white bolt crashed down on the ground, as the girl screamed.

"Hikari! I'll go with you!" he yelled, grabbing her hands. "We'll go together!"

"O-okay," she whimpered.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, right?" asked Kouki, sending them off as they all stood by the door.

"Not even if there's a tornado!" they both exclaimed, smiling brightly at the boy, who was also happily smiling back, his round cheeks red.

Hikari held the umbrella, their shoulders touched, splashes could be heard as their small feet stepped in the puddles of rain water. Their play time with Kouki had come to a quick end.

They stopped right before their small town, or rather Jun abruptly stopped. "Hikari!" he yelled, turning face the girl. "I'm a man so I don't need you to help me any further!" he said, his face all red.

"Umm, okay? But, you'll catch a cold," she tilted her head.

"Only idiots catch colds! I'm not an idiot so don't worry!" He ran off toward his house.

"It's idiot's can't catch colds."

~: A few years later :~

She looked down at the boy and sighed, remembering that one time when they were young. "Idiots can't catch colds? Guess that sayings wrong too." She gently patted his head, smiling down at the boy.

"S-shut up, Hikari. Is that anyway to treat a sick person?" His face was flushed, and he was barely conscience.

"Should I apologize?"

"Yes, you should!" he yelled, jumping up.

She laughed at the boy, pushing him down the on the bed. "Sweet dreams," she said with a small peck on the cheek, leaving the boy blushing on the bed.

-The End-


	22. Chapter 22: V is for Values

**V is for Values**

_Jun has his values, Hikari has her values. How far or close are they exactly?_

Everyone has values, values that should be respected by everyone. His values were known to her as her values were known to him. Some were respected, some weren't. Some were kept under lock and key, some were known to everyone. The life style they lived, the words they spoke, the actions they did, they were all because of a certain value. So, why is it, the young man wished it gone? A the young lady found it disheartening?

"Jun? What are you doing?" asked the young girl, walking into the boy's house, only to find him lying on the floor fast asleep, drooling with his mouth agape. No reply. She giggled a bit and bent down. Reaching her finger out she poked his cheek. "How cute."

His eyes snapped open and he bounced up. "Hikari, what are you doing?" he asked, dramatically pointing his finger at the girl.

She burst out into laughter. "Hyper as always I see, Jun. That's good," she said, a sad smile on her face that was unbeknownst to the boy, or so it seemed.

"Y-yeah. A-anyways why are you here? You can't just burst into my house like that! It's indecent!"

"What are you? A girl? Only girls say that. Usually boys would be more happy if a girl came into their house. Of course, you can't really be called 'normal,' now can you?"

"S-shut up!"

.

_Value 1 – Stay as childhood friends, nothing more. Which means, no unnecessary contact with each other. _

_Value 2 – No saying anything that might mislead the other. _

_Value 3 – NO falling in love. _

_._

She sighed as she waited on the couch for Jun to get her a drink. What was the point in having values anymore? She had already broken them all at least once. She had already fallen for him. She had tried to stay as childhood friends, find someone she liked, but it all turned into her thinking more and more of him. What was she going to do?

"What's wrong?" he asked, handing her the drink he got her.

"Same thing as you, I guess," she pointed out his unusual face. "But, I guess we just need to cheer up. Maybe we should invite Kouki over and do something? Speaking of Kouki, when I went over there the other day he said that I …"

He wasn't listening anymore, her voice drowned out. Why was she talking so much about Kouki lately? What was with her? Even though he was right here, even though he loved her, even if that was true, he couldn't do anything, all he could do was listen, because he wasn't allowed to love her.

"JUN! You're not listening! You know, that's rude? How could you just–"

He hit his hand down on the table, shaking the glasses that were placed on them. "Hikari."

"W-what."

"I … you know, I have values I go by?"

"W-well, yeah. I-it's the same for me after all," she shifted her eyes away from the boy.

"I don't like them at all. I can't say or even do what I want to. The truth is … I don't like it when you talk about Kouki like that in front of me. I don't like it when you're not always by my side. I don't like it that you don't look at me anymore. Hikari, I love you."

Her eyes widened. "Jun..." was all she was able to say before tears started to pour down her face. "I love you!" she cried, hugging the boy.

Why had they set up values in the first place? What good were they? So long ago, wasn't it them that was scared to get closer to the other, to move on? So, wasn't it them who made the in order for them to stay like the were? But, wasn't it them who made it so they did love each other? That they drifted further apart, yet at the same time, so closer together then before?

-The End-


	23. Chapter 23: W is for Wet

**W is for Wet**

_Hikari had always loved playing in the lake, yet this time she's not having any fun. Why is that?_

She sighed as she let herself fall into the lake water from where she was standing. As she hit the water, it created a huge splash.

"Hikari? Are you okay?" shouted Jun from afar after hearing the splash she had made.

Her okay was a few bubbles coming up from down under the water.

It wasn't as if she was bored, she just didn't feel so much in the mood the play in the lake. And that was something that tugged and pulled on her because she had always loved playing in the lake with Jun.

Quickly, the girl swam up to the surface and gasped for air, taking her time in taking in the fresh lake air she loved so much.

"Hikari?" Jun once again called.

"What? If you're thinking that I'm going to drowned, your stupid. I'm not that dumb as to drowned."

"Well, I'm not saying you are stupid, I'm just saying it could happen," he protested.

"Thanks for worrying, but I think you'd know if I was drowning. You have that esp that lets you know whenever something bad happens to me, remember?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "I remember all those times. Like that one time you fell at your house and broke your foot and no one was there. You're just lucky that I came about and helped you or you'd of been sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks so much for that time, but as you can see, I'm perfectly fine now."

"Stop being so stubborn and just tank me properly for once."

"I have been."

"Have not."

"I'm not starting this game with you. If you have something to say, say it or I'm not listening anymore."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his wet, blond hair that was already starting to dry. "I'll say this once: why are you not having fun? You were looking so forward to this a few days ago, weren't you?"

She laughed. "I was, but somethings came up and I can't … I mean I am."

"You are?" he questioned, not believing her. "You look like this is some kind of inhuman torture or something, is what you look like. Having fun is not even close, Hikari."

The water had become still, as they had stopped moving about. It was calm and at peace, and for some reason made her irritated just looking at it. And looking at her reflection on the surface, she had to agree, she looked like this was torturous. Could she really help it, though? Her mind was in complete chaos. It wasn't like she wanted to not have fun. "Jun … I'm really agitated for some reason and I don't know why. Be a super hero and do something about it."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Jun, you're an idiot."

"What? Why am I the idiot?"

"You should know!

He paused and looked at the girl. What was he supposed to know? How she felt? There was a limitation to this 'esp' he had, but either way, he knew what to say. "Hikari – "

"What?" she snapped.

" – I love you."

Her eyes grew big and red filled her face. Too embarrassed to say anything, she dunked herself back underneath the water, gurgling something the boy couldn't understand, as all he saw where bubbles.

-The End-


	24. Chapter 24: X is for X Marks the Spot

**X is for X Marks the Spot**

_What will Hikari and Jun find when they discover a treasure map?_

_._

The two, Hikari and Jun, stood side by side staring at a crumpled piece of paper that they had just found while training their pokemon outside the girl's house.

Jun creased his eyebrow in deep thought. "What do you think it is?" asked Jun.

She shook her head. "I don't know. It looks..."

"...like a treasure map?" he finished.

Hikari nodded, her eyes glued to the crumpled piece of paper. "Just like a treasure map, except with words."

Then the questions popped up. If it was a treasure map, then what kind of treasure could be found? Was it a pirate map?

They both moved their eyes to look at one another, thinking the same thing: treasure hunt!

Simultaneously, they both ran for the house, grabbed their pokeballs and put all their pokemon back as quickly as they could, and went straight to Jun's house to decode the map with words.

.

It was a small map, about the size of a small note paper, and was tan in color from being under ground for so long. The map, however, was written in a sloppy child's handwriting, which seemed rather familiar to the blue-haired girl who was sitting on the boy's bed on the opposite side of Jun while the map resided in the middle.

"Doesn't it look a lot like your handwriting when you were little?" she asked blankly. Her head tilted to one side, examining the writing once again. "Just like yours."

The boy quickly shook his head in disapproval and slammed his head on the map. "No way! This was definitely left by some ancient race of people that lived here before us!" His eyes sparkled with determination. "And we found it in your backyard, not by chance, but by _destiny_! We found it because we're the only ones that will be able to decode it! Let's see..." He glanced down at the map. "Don't loose your way, it's straight ahead. The edge marks the end." Jun squinted his eyes in an attempt to think.

Hikari sighed after two minutes. "It's straight ahead means that we go straight until we get out of Twinleaf, and the edge marks the end means that the edge straight ahead over the higher land is where we stop."

"Yeah"—he looked away—"I knew that. I was just seeing if you did. I don't want to be the one with all the brains around here."

"You never had any brains to begin with."

"What did you say?"

"Let's see, next is...Good job figuring out one, next comes two, which is twice as difficult. Don't dilly dally. Run as fast as you can or you might get found." Hikari creased her brows. "Doesn't that mean—"

"The patch of tall grass right before Sandgem town." She looked over at the blond, to which he replied with a smile from ear to ear. "I told you I didn't want to be the one with all the brains." Her face flushed, but was unnoticed by the boy as he began to red the next puzzle. "Two is good, but three is better, because one plus two makes three. You're welcome here with open arms. The scenery from way up high will show the way."

"Welcomed here with open arms, the scenery from way up high..." She cupped her chin and began to rub it with her index finger in deep thought as she repeated the two lines over and over.

Jun circled the second sentence with his finger. "The only place we're welcome with open arms in Sandgem are Professor Rowan's lab and Kouki's house."

"But, we can't go 'up high' at Professor Rowan's lab, so that leaves Kouki's house—"

"Which we go and watch the sunset from!"

Hikari grabbed the map and quickly followed Jun as they ran to Kouki's house. Once there, they (Jun) knocked once before running upstairs to the fellow boy's room.

"You could at least knock, you know?" yelled Kouki as he got up from off the floor. "And you didn't have to push me down. I would have moved!"

"Apologize now, Jun," demanded Hikari, who was helping the boy get up. He said nothing, he didn't even move, which only infuriated the girl even more. "Jun, if you don't say something now, then I will—"

"The scenery from way up high will show the way, isn't that what it said."

"Wha...? Y-yeah."

"Come look." He turned the upper part of his body to face the girl, and held out his hand to her. "I figured it out."

She blushed. Instead of taking his hand, she clenched the small paper tightly in her hand. "W-what?"

He pointed to the map. "Read what it says on the back."

Hikari looked down at her hands where the map was crumpled up in. She unfolded it and turned it over. "Made by Jun. The secret message is still in Kouki's room—a promise between men …. what does that mean?"

"Oh, that old thing." Kouki sat down on his bed. "It's a promise Jun made me make when we were really little, but the idiot broke it only two seconds after he made it. The paper was for me to always remember about it. Why don't you tell her now?" He got up and walked to the door. "Good luck, idiot. Once you're done, we have cookies down stairs." With one last grin, he opened the door and walked downstairs.

The girl glanced over at the blond "What's this all about?"

His face was red and his orange-colored eyes drifted off somewhere else in the room, preferring not to look at the girl until afterwords. "You know, I … like you."

It was silent. Hikari stared at jun, her face smooth and blank like a doll, and he watched her closely, his face completely red, and noticed by the girl.

"No, I mean this." She waved the paper in the air. "What is _this _all about?" Her voice hushed and her eyes darted to her left, her face tinted red. "You're opinion of me doesn't matter right now because I'm mad at you."

.

"You want me to do _what_?" screamed a little Kouki.

"If you leave me alone with Hikari, I'll leave you alone with her. You like her, right? But, it's a fact that Hikari likes me best and _I'll _end up with her, not you. So, I really think it's in your best interest to give up. Now promise me." A little Jun held out his chubby hand with a large smirk on his face.

"Fine! I promise you!"agreed a reluctant Kouki. Either way, he took the blond's hand and they shook.

The door opened. "I made cookies. Jun, Kouki, do you want some? They're peanut butter." She walked over to the small Kouki. "Kouki? You want one, right?"

He blushed. "I...I—"

"I want chocolate chip! Come on, Hikari, let's go!" Jun grabbed her free hand that she wasn't using to hold the basket of cookies with, and took off out of the house. Later that day, he would bury the paper so Kouki would have no proof that they ever made that promise, except for the scribbles on Kouki's window that were left that he had forgotten about.

-The End-


	25. Chapter 25: Y is for Yell like the Wind

**Y is for Yell like the Wind**

_Hikari has made it a habit to yell what she thinks thinks. So, what happens when she yells something about Jun when he's standing right behind her?_

.

It was a habit she had acquired due to rage. The lake was a spot not many people came to, and it was one of the many places she could relax and let all the stress she had accumulated go...by the means of yelling, that is.

Yes, yelling. It happened one day when Jun had made her mad. She ran off, and without thinking about it, had come all the way to the lake. When she realized where she was, it was too late. She didn't want to to go back, and there was nowhere else to hide.

The scene kept replaying in her mind, over and over. She would mumbled the words he had said to her unconsciously, accumulating her anger in one ball of hate. And when it broke, the words locked in the small ball flew out of her mouth at lighting speed.

"STUPID JUN!"

It felt refreshing to yell at the top of your lungs what was on your mind and not have anyone hear you. You could rant forever if you wanted to and it wouldn't matter because no one would hear you.

Yelling at Lake Verity became habit.

.

The blue Pokémon ran across the open field at the large bird Pokémon. It jumped, it's large mouth filled with dancing sparks of electricity, and landed a direct blow to the Pokémon. The bird pokemon—Staraptor—fell from its great height in the air to the cold, hard ground with a large crash.

Staraptor's trainer, a blond boy by the name of Jun ran over to the injured Pokémon, the other trainer, a girl named Hikari, called her Luxray back into the Pokéball. The boy's hands trembled as he looked down on one of his precious partners. Tears rolled down his face. "Hikari, you're being annoying!" he shouted. "No matter how hard I try, I can't beat you! Why don't you just disappear somewhere! I don't want to see you! In fact, it would be better if you weren't here in the first place!"

Her eyes widened. The words struck deep into her heart, but tears wouldn't come out. Not yet at least.

She was the champion of Sinnoh, and as champion, she couldn't show such a disgraceful face to an opponent. The only thing she could do was to calmly tell them they had lost. But, the action was easier said than done. "I'm sorry for your lost," she said in a hushed voice, repeating the same speech she would give every challenger that lost to her. "It was a good fight, and I wish you the best of luck next time around."

Jun looked up, his eyes filled with anger. "Good fight? What 'good fight?' That was a one-sided battle! Just go away, Hikari!" His breaths, once loud and rough, became soft and in time. He didn't look at her.

"Alright." She turned and walked. Her heart felt tight. Tears trickling down her face. It was so much harder to deal with when it was him who was saying these things.

The Pokéball opened with a white flash of light. A large bird flew high in the sky—Staraptor—she had one too. It glided down to the ground and perched itself down to let its trainer jump on. Then, once she was secured and gave the word, took of into the sky. Without saying, it knew just where to go.

The blond looked up and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I doing?" He glanced back at the Pokémon Center behind him, and back down at his Staraptor. Then he ran toward the red-roofed building as fast as he could.

.

Compared to the air of flying, the air at the lake was so much better. It was damp air, but it felt refreshing and smelled like home. It _was _her home, in a sense.

The familiar feeling of nostalgia rolled across her as she watched the calmness of the lake's water as it moved with the wind.

She walked to the edge of the shore line and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Like magic, the words that were in her ball formed what she wanted to say in her mind as she took that breath. Then she opened her mouth, content at letting out everything she had jumbled up inside of her. "STUPID!" she yelled, her eyes flicking open, sending tears racing down her face. "I didn't want to be champion! I was content supporting you from the very beginning! Why did you have to say it? Why'd you have to say it was better if I wasn't here?" Her shaking legs gave way, and she fell onto her legs. "Can't you see I love you?"

"Sorry, I didn't notice."

Hikari spun her head around. The figure standing there was none other than the blond she had just fought previously.

His eyes didn't look at her, and his hand held his opposing arm. "I was only thinking about myself. I went too far. My mind was filled with only being the champion and I lost myself with battling. My feelings didn't matter to me anymore. I'm sorry about that, and I don't feel like I deserve to say this now, but I love you. I've always had since we were little."

She rose to her feet, her legs still shaking. Slowly she walked over to the boy. Hikari rose her hand high up in the air and brought it down with as much force as possible to the boy's cheek.

Once hit, he didn't say anything or move his head. He only listened to the heavy breathing and faint whimpers of the girl standing in front of him.

"Always, always, always. You're right, you don't deserve to. Maybe you had, but you never noticed, I would know. You're mind was, even then, filled with nothing but battling and Pokémon, which I don't expect to change. I just wanted you to notice me."

"I have! I do! I am! What more do you want?" he yelled, not moving.

She flinched and turned her head away.

Jun, finally calmed down, looked back at the girl, who was hugging herself with her eyes closed. He tilted his head with teary eyes. His hand reached up and gently stroked her cheek, and ended up in her hair. "Hi-ka-ri"—she opened her eyes and he smiled the biggest smile he could—"it's our secret, okay?"

He held out his pinky and she crossed her's with his with a smile. "...Alright, it's ours."

-The End-


	26. Chapter 26: End: Z is for Zip it Up

**Z is for Zip it Up**

_The sweet aroma that filled the jacket surely couldn't be good for a young maiden._

.

Rain beat down on the ground as the girl, the blond tagging right behind her, opened the door.

"Here"—he held out his orange and white stripped jacket he always wore—"wear this. You'll probably still get wet, but it's better than just that shirt you're wearing."

From her shocked face came a grin as her slender hand took hold of the boy's jacket. "Thanks, Jun. I'll give it back to you tomorrow." The smell that seeped from the jacket overwhelmed her. It seemed like a pity to put it on.

"Geez, Hikari, you're so slow!" Jun quickly grabbed the jacket from her, and with one swoosh of his hand, had draped it over her. "Arms," he commanded, as she stuck her hands in arm holes on each side of the stripped jacket. Once done, he zipped up the baggy jacket on her. "Good," he finished with a nod and a grin.

Hikari said her goodbyes and ran home in the rain, while Jun stood at the front door to his house and watched until she safely closed the door to her house. As the door closed, his heart ached. Only a second, and he wanted to see her more.

At Hikari's house, her mother was on the couch watching a late night Pokémon special that aired that night. "Oh, Hikari, did Jun let you use his jacket? How nice. You two get along so well these days."

"Yep, he didn't want me to just run out with only a light shirt on. It was pretty bad, too. We always got along rather well, though."

Her mother decided that it was best not to say anything, and just smiled to her daughter. "Good night, dear."

"Night, mom." Hikari walked upstairs and into her bedroom without another word.

Once there, she sat down on her bed with a loud flop, and sighed. Her eyes wandered down to the stripped jacket that she wore. She lifted her arm up and sniffed the fabric.

The smell of Jun was seeped deep into the fabric. It was so strong that she wondered if washing it would eradicate the smell.

Her eyes lowered themselves. They felt heavy and the smell intoxicated her.

She unzipped the jacket and placed it on her pillow, with what little consciousness she had left in her. And that night as she drifted to sleep, the aroma of the boy curled around her.

.

The next day Jun walked over to Hikari's house after a few hours of training his Pokémon, to which he lost track of time and trained for much longer than he had hoped to.

Hikari's mom opened the door. "Why, hello, Jun. Here for Hikari?" He nodded his head. "Rare to see you without your jacket. It was very gentlemanly to give her your jacket. Thank you. But, it doesn't look like she's up."

"I can go wake her up," he suggested. "It's not that rare for her to sleep in, however."

The woman laughed. "How true." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Jun walked up the stairs to Hikari's room. These days, his mind seemed to wander and his temper seemed to flare up at the smallest of things, which caused him and Hikari to get into many fights.

Much to his surprise, he didn't have to go at all into her room, because she was up and alive. She had walked out of her room so casually. "Bathroom," she replied, with a forced smile. "Your jacket's folded on the bed. Sorry, I didn't get to wash it." Without another word, she walked out.

Jun stood there and watched for until she safely shut the door, then walked into the room. The jacket, as she had said, was folded neatly on the bed. "There was no need to wash it in the first place," he pouted.

His eyes starred at the jacket for awhile before his hand touched it. His fingers wrapped themselves around a sleeve and brought it up to his nose.

It smelt like her, but he could still smell himself on it, as well.

His cheeks were flushed, his eyes glazed, and the jacket sleeve was nuzzled up to his nose when Hikari returned. His glazed eyes slowly moved themselves to the girl, the boy not even bothering to let the jacket go. "Smells like you," he said with a smile. "Smells good."

Her eyebrow narrowed, her cheeks reddening. "Thanks? I like your smell too," he said sarcastically.

"Did you sleep with it?" he asked, with a smirk.

Hikari's face turned bright red at his teasing. "Why would you even say something like that?" she screamed. Was he some kind of mind reader or something?

"Because it smells like you. I like Hikari's smell." His nose sniffed the jacket once again. "You should make it smell more like you."

She stepped back. "What?"

Jun sighed. "You don't get it, do you? I'm saying I like you."

The weird sideways glance Jun gave her, the pounding of their hearts, and the redness of each of their faces, created an awkward atmosphere. However, their eyes never left each other.

There are words everyone wants to hear, and to the two trainers and childhood friends, the words they wanted to hear the most was: "I like you."

It wasn't a shock they had both said it together, rather a relief, as they laughed at each other, both holding onto the stripped jacket.

-The End-


End file.
